Hazard and Light
by Mizore53
Summary: Kari and Takato are kidnapped by Daemon and fused with their digimon to fulfill an old prophecy. They escape, but their memories have been erased. Takato X Kari pairing.


Takari (Takato X Kari)

Takari (Takato X Kari)

Dark Ocean

"Finally, I have bypassed that wretched seal. Now I will take my revenge on the digi-destined. But first, I must control the Light and the Hazard." Said Daemon, and he disappeared into the real world.

Digital World, Western Quadrant

The Digi-Destined were on their way back home. Kari was the last one, but before she could go through, a scythe split the television in half. Kari suddenly felt a knife at her throat. She looked to Gatomon, only to see her feline partner unconscious. Then the Phantomon knocked her out.

Real World, Shinjuku

The Tamers were finishing up a long day. There had been several simultaneous bio-emergences throughout the day. After the last battle Takato fought, the emergences finally stopped. Takato was on his way home when a digital plane formed around him. Several Phantomon appeared. Both Tamer and Partner were knocked out before they could even take a step.

Dark Ocean, Daemon's HQ

"Welcome, Hazard and Light. Prepare yourselves." Said Daemon

Takato looked around the room weakly and saw Guilmon hanging on his left side, and a girl hanging on his right side.

Daemon activated the machine they were locked up in. Takato and Kari cried out in pain as the machine forcefully combined them with their digimon partners. Takato's ears changed like Guilmon's ears. His fingers were now like Guilmon's claws. His teeth were razor sharp. The rest of him remained normal, except that he had Hazard symbols on his arms and legs, as well as Guilmon's tail swaying behind him. He now wore a blood-red t-shirt with the Hazard symbol printed in black, and a pair of jet-black shorts. Kari's ears were Gatomon's cat ears and stuck out from her head. She had razor sharp teeth, three whiskers on each cheek and cat's-eye slitted pupils. Her hands had claws with Gatomon's gloves. She also had Gatomon's tail with its tail ring. Kari was wearing a white version of what Envy wears in FMA. Across her lower back was a pink tattoo of the crest of light. Daemon released them from the machine. He put them both in a cell to wait for them to wake up.

Takato awoke from his sleep. 'Who am I?' he thought

His thoughts were interrupted as the girl lying next to began to awaken.

"Who am I? Where am I? I'm scared." Said Kari in panic

"It's okay." Said Takato, and he wrapped his arms around Kari, feeling the uncontrollable urge to comfort her.

Kari wrapped her arms and tail tightly around Takato and she clung to him like a three-year-old to a blanket.

"So, you have finally woken." Said Daemon

"Who are we? Who are you?" asked Kari

"My name is Daemon. You are Hazard, and you are Light. You two are my newest servants." Said Daemon

'That can't be right. I don't know why, but my instincts tell me that the power of the Hazard belongs to me and no one else. He's hiding something.' Thought Takato

"I'll leave you two alone for now." Said Daemon, and he left

After he left, Takato (Hazard), told Kari (Light) what he had figured out. They plotted in secret and escaped. They managed to slip past Daemon's security. They found themselves on the beach of the Dark Ocean.

"What do we do, Hazard?" asked Kari

"I don't know, Light." Said Takato

Suddenly a bright light appeared coming from their pockets. They reached into their pockets and pulled out their digivices.

"Hey Hazard, what do you think these are?" asked Kari

Hazard was about to answer, when a beam of light shot out of their digivices. A portal appeared.

"Wherever this goes, it's better than here." Said Takato, and he grasped Kari's hand. They stepped through.

Real World, Odaiba

"Hey Henry, why can't we go Trick-or-Treating?" asked Terriermon

"We're looking for Takato, you stupid rabbit." Said Rika

"And Kari. She went missing too." Said Davis

"Right, let's keep searching." Said Henry

Just then, there was a flash of light from a nearby alley. They ran over to the alley and saw two forms lying unconscious. Upon closer inspection, they realized it was Takato and Kari.

"Hey Goggle head, what happened?" asked Rika

"Kari, are you okay?" asked Tai

They tried to lift them, but in the process, their hoods fell down, making their ears visible.

"Whoa, are these real?" asked Davis, and he started pulling on one of Takato's ears. Takato woke up. He swatted Davis's hand away.

"What's the big idea?" asked Takato

As a result of the noise, Kari woke up. As soon as Kari realized that the one holding her wasn't Takato, she pounced on the Dino-Boy.

"We made it." Said Kari

"Yeah," said Takato, then he became aware of the people around them. "Hey, who are you guys?"

"What do you mean, Takato? We're your friends." Said Henry

"Why do you keep calling me Takato? My name is Hazard." Said Takato

"Who gave you that idea?" asked Tai

"This weird guy called Daemon was there when we woke up and he told us our names. He said my name is Light, and his name is Hazard. But I'm not sure, he also said we were supposed to serve him, but that was an obvious lie. The problem is that we don't remember anything before waking up. Maybe our names aren't Light and Hazard; maybe you really are our friends. I'm sorry if we don't trust you, but we need to be sure." Said Kari

"I understand." Said Tai

"Well, good news is that it's Halloween, so we can just say you're wearing costumes." Said Davis

They boarded a train and rode it to Shinjuku. They met up in the Shinjuku Park. Takato and Kari waited in the upper level of the dinosaur structure.

Kari lay on Takato's lap. Kari was licking the back of her paw, emitting a soft purring sound in between. Takato had one hand resting on her crest of light on her back, and the other scratching lightly behind her ears. Their tails intertwined around them.

While they were waiting, Henry, Tai and Davis gathered the other Digi-destined/Tamers.

"Henwy, why is Kawi acting like a cat?" asked Suzie

"Daemon fused Kari and Takato with their Digimon partners. Apparently they've taken on attributes from their Digimon; physical and mental." Said Henry

"Hey, we're still here, you know." Said Takato

"Let's just ignore them, Hazarrrrrrd." Purred Kari sweetly

"Okay Light." Said Takato, and he kissed Kari on the lips.

Davis and Jeri were both pissed at the aforementioned sight.

Then, Agumon ran up carrying a binder under his arm. At the same time, Renamon materialized next to Rika with another binder under her arm.

"Hey Tak- err, Hazard, we have something to show you two." Said Tai

"Yeah?" said Takato and he hopped down, followed by Kari.

"These are family photo albums we got from you and Kari's houses. They should provide enough proof." Said Tai

The hybrids looked through their binders for a few minutes, then they finished.

"Okay, we believe you." Said Takato

"But the problem is we still don't remember anything." Said Kari

"You can call us Kari and Takato." Said Takato

"But we're still going to call each other by the names we've been using." Said Kari

"Just think of them as nicknames." Said Takato

"Okay, first thing on the list; let's see if we can find a way to restore your memories." Said Jeri 'If he remembers me he'll dump the cat-girl and come back to me.' She thought

"We should go to Hypnos and see if my Dad and Yamaki can do anything about this." Said Henry

Hypnos

"Dad, we found them. We found Takato and Kari." Said Henry

"That's great news." Said Janyuu (Henry's Dad)

"Just one small problem." Said Terriermon

Takato and Kari took off their cloaks.

Yamaki dropped his lighter.

"What happened to them?" asked Yamaki

"An evil digimon called Daemon captured them and fused them with their digimon partners. Apparently it also served to erase their memories. We came here to see if you can restore their memories." Said Henry

"Alright, put them in the scanner." Said Yamaki

Takato and Kari lay down in a machine that looked like an MRI machine from House, M.D. The machine activated, and a few minutes later it stopped.

"When you were put through the transformation, your memories were isolated from the rest of your mind. Luckily, since your minds are composed of digital code now, all we have to do is load the memories back into the active part of your mind." Said Yamaki

But just before they started the process, the building shook. Suddenly, a fog appeared in the middle of the room. When it cleared, Daemon floated in the air, holding two feathers; one blood red, the other was pink.

"Did you really think you could escape my clutches so easily, Hazard and Light?" asked Daemon, "As long as I hold these feathers, you will never regain your memories! (Insert evil laugh)."

"Let's get him!" yelled Tai

'Agumon, warp digivolve to Wargreymon.'

'Patamon, digivolve to Angemon. Angemon, digivolve to MagnaAngemon.'

'Exveemon, Stingmon, DNA digivolve to Paildramon.'

'Terriermon, digivolve to Gargomon.'

'Renamon, digivolve to Kyuubimon.'

'Gabumon, warp digivolve to Metalgarurumon.'

(Too lazy to write other digivolutions)

Before any of them could attack, Daemon blew them all away with evil inferno and they all returned to their rookie forms.

Takato and Kari both glared at Daemon. Suddenly, their digivices started glowing. They took them out of their pockets and suddenly they were engulfed by light. When the light faded away, Takato and Kari had attributes of their ultimate forms. Takato had Wargrowlmon's hover boosters jutting out of his back, looking as though they had been forced in rather painfully. He also had Wargrowlmon's Kaiser Blades extending from his fore arms and laser blasters attached to his palms. Kari had two angelic wings protruding from her back. She held a bow in her left hand and a quiver of golden arrows hanging from her waist on the right side. Their tattoos of the Hazard and the Light were glowing faintly.

"What is this?" demanded Daemon

"Whoa, they digivolved!" said Terriermon

"This is the last day you hurt our friends. Prepare to lose!" yelled Kari and Takato simultaneously

"Eat this! Atomic Laser!" called Takato, and he fired a crimson beam at Daemon. Daemon was dazed after the blast.

"It's over. Celestial Arrow!" called Kari, and she fired an arrow at Daemon. It became surrounded by a rainbow aura and punched through Daemon. The evil digimon dropped the two feathers. They floated down to their rightful owners. A ring of fractal code surrounded their free hand, and they scanned their feathers.

They turned to face the friends they finally remembered.

"Hey guys." Said Takato

"Takato, I love you." Said Jeri

"Jeri, I'm sorry. But I don't return your feelings. I love Kari, and that will never change." Said Takato

"If I cannot control the Hazard and the Light, then no one will. Dark Gate Sealing!" called Daemon, who had woken up.

An opening in the fabric of reality appeared. Through it they could see Infinity Mountain and File Island. A giant vacuum started and Takato and Kari were pulled in. Then Daemon disintegrated into data as he used the last of his strength to seal the doorway connecting the two worlds completely.

"Guys we have trouble." Called Izzy, who was sitting in front of his computer with Yolei and Henry, "You know how the digital gate is usually either red or green? Well, now it's black, and none of the digivices are able to open it." Said Izzy

The others gasped.

Tai punched the wall.

"Damn, I just got my sister back, and now she's gone for good." He said, overcome by despair.

To be continued…


End file.
